Book 1: Remnant of Lost Soul
by ChillDusk
Summary: Welp, can't believe that was my last word. Now knowing my whole existence was a waste of time according to 'someone'. He saw it was fit to take me then shove me to another world. At least it's a nice place, except the usual of killer monster, child soldier, advance tech and evildoer bent on world domination. Like I say fun place. Hope they're ready for me.


**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based story. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I only own my OC. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**? POV**

Welp, I didn't think I got killed by Truck-kun of all thing. It was a shitty life anyway, working from 9 to 5, six day a week for a small wage. Living in a shitty one-bedroom apartment, no friend or girlfriend worth mentioning. Now I'm stuck in this limbo-kind of place. At least I can sleep in peace now, no job or any people asses I need to kiss to keep my job.

(Time skip)

"_**You can wake up now, ?"**_

*snore…*

"_**Wake up buddy."**_

*snore…*

"_**I SAID WAKE UP!"**_

"Oh shit!" I woke up startled by the yelling.

"Ugh, can you see someone is trying to sleep."

"_**I wouldn't have to yell if you wake up when I tried on the first time. And why are you sleeping here anyway?"**_

"What else am I going to do in this… abyss. Wait, who's talking to me?" I ask, searching for the voice.

"_**Oh, now you notice me. I'm behind you by the way."**_

"Now see here, I was trying to sleep when you…" I turned toward the voice. What I saw a giant featureless man wearing a white 3-piece suit.

"Woah, you're big."

"_**Heh, that what she said. Anyway, do you know why you're here?" **_he asked.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I died, unless this is a dream." I replied to him while looking around us.

"_**I assured you this is not a dream. You indeed died, in a hit and run accident." **_He replied. _**"Sit with me will you." **_He continued while conjuring a table and a pair chair out of nowhere.

"Huh, so I wasn't imagining it when I got hit by Truck-kun. Can't really do anything about it now." I replied, taking the other chair.

"_**You are taking this surprising well. Normal people usually freak out about this, along with a lot of yelling and swearing. Would you like a drink?" **_He asks while pouring himself a drink.

"Coffee with two sugar and milk please. Well, anyone who knows me would says that I'm not exactly normal compare to other people." I replied.

"_**And what do you mean by that?" **_he asks while sipping on his drink. Wait, how is he drinking that? He doesn't have a mouth. Anyway;

"It's a long story. In short, I may or may not have a sick pleasure in certain… 'things'. So, are you going to tell me why I am here and not heaven or hell or any place the dead goes?" I ask him, drinking my own drink. Hmm, this a good cup of coffee. I wonder if I can ask for more.

"_**To tell you the truth you are a mistake." **_He says to me bluntly.

"Wow, way to tell that to a dude. I know I'm orphaned as long as I know and live a shitty life but jeez dude, that just harsh." I replied, taken back a bit from his word.

"_**What I mean by that was, is it a mistake on my part. You see, you weren't supposed be born into that world." **_He continued, taking a sip from his cup. _**"Just to make things clear, do you know who I am?" **_

"I just assume you're God or some kind of higher being judging from this place we're in."

"_**You're not wrong with me as higher being but I prefer to be called simply as The Creator." **_He continued on, _**"As stated by my name, I create things but mainly I create world. However, my job doesn't end there because I need to witness, record and judge these worlds while they grow. But as I create more worlds, my job become harder and I could not oversee all the many worlds that I have created. So, I create Agents to help me as my eyes into the world. They are a part of me, and I'm connected to all of them. And when their job is done, they return to me." **_He paused, taking another sip from his cup.

"So, what this have to do with me dying and being here?" I ask him, getting more and more confuse.

"_**You my dear friend, is one of this Agent but you are also an anomaly. You see, you have completed your task ages ago and needed to report back but you never did. And this is where my mistake come in." **_he says, not looking at me when says the next part; _**"You were the first Agent that I've created among the many more. And because of that, I may… have forgotten about you, causing you to lose your connecting to me and goes independent." **_He said, still not looking at me.

"Wait, wait, wait, what…? Back the fuck up. So, what you're saying is that I'm one of this "Agent", who's also a part of you and you somehow FORGOTEN?! What do you even mean me going 'independent'? You're saying that went rogue?" I ask, still warping my head in what he's saying. Does that mean my whole life is just a lie? Fucking hell, I need a drink for this.

"_**No, let me elaborate. When I say that you somehow went independent is that you overtime develop your own conscience. And despite having a conscience, you still complete your main objective and record everything you have experience in your many lifetimes." **_He says, pouring drinks into our cup.

…Wait "What do you mean by 'lifetimes'? As in plural? How long have I lived and why can't I remember any of them.?!" I ask, confuse by that statement.

"_**Despite the Agent are connected to me, they have similar lifespan to the main inhabitants of the world they're in. So, when they died, they are reincarnated in the same world but in a new life and a new memory. Basically, they reborn as a completely new person. With this, they can experience new things and record them." **_He continued. _**"This also applied to you."**_

"Alright, I understand everything so far. So, what now? Are you going to absorbs me? Make yourself whole again." I ask him, taking another drink from my cup.

He smiles at me when I ask that question, _**"No. That would be illogical and a waste of possibilities that can help me. Instead, I want to make a deal with you."**_

Interesting, "What kind of deal are we talking about?"

"_**I will bring you back to life, but I can't send you back to your old world. Instead, you will be living in a new world, one of the worlds that I have created. You will continue living your live while recording everything you have experience." **_He said leaning forward with his fingers intertwine underneath his chin.

I look at him again, thinking about this deal. It's all seemed too good to be true. "That is not all you are asking of me, right? Surely there are more of these 'task' you want me to do. And how would I even record everything anyways? Are you going to give some kind of tool to do it?" I ask him, trying to figure out the hidden meaning of this deal.

"_**There is no hidden meaning in this deal. Everything that you have experience will simply etched into your soul. That is how I'm able read all the recording of the other Agents. Along with recording your life, I want you to continue growing so you can stand beside me."**_

"What do you mean by standing beside you?"

"_**What I mean is, I want you to be powerful like me. You see, after millennial of creating numerous worlds, I've hit a roadblock in creating another new world. Now all that I'm doing is repairing any broken worlds that I have created. So, I need a new perspective, a new opinion from someone else and that someone is you. You, who was once one of my Agent that have gain his own conscience, an anomaly in my own creation. Which is why I want you to stand beside me as an equal to me. So, do you accept this deal?" **_he asks, extending this hand.

"Alright, I accept your deal. It seems beneficial to me anyways. Plus, seeing that I'm dead, I don't have anything to lose anyway." I said, shaking his hand. "But it won't be that simple right? How can I be that powerful in just one lifetime?"

"_**Of course not. Which is why every time your life ended in the world you reside in; You will be reincarnated into a new world with the same memory and the same skills that you have accumulated. Making you stronger with each time you have reincarnated. Now, lets proceed with your reincarnation, shall we? Anything you want before I send you off? Consider this a gift from me."**_

"Can you give me a moment to think what want?" I ask him. _**"Sure, take all the time you want. Afterall, this will benefit you and me in the long run." **_While I'm considering what I want, he just sits there continuing drinking.

What do I actually want anyway? What I need is something that will help me in the long run. If it's skills I can just attain it in the world that I'll be living in. There a saying in the Book of War; 'Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster.' So, what I basically need is information, any kind of information. And a way of accessing it. Tools can only get me so far and I can replace or recreate any tools I obtain anyways. Hmm… alright I think I know what I want.

"I've decided what I want." I say, gaining his attention back. _**"Alright, let me hear it."**_

"Firstly, I need information and a way to access is. If I'm going to reincarnated again and again into a new world, I need information on those worlds. Basically, I need an information hub that only I can access and one that I can carry with me when I reincarnated into another world."

"_**Done." **_He agreed, producing a clear green crystal. White light can be seen pulsating inside the crystal. _**"With this you can find any information you need. Also, you can access all your past soul recording and obtain any skill that you will need in the future. Just push it into any instrument you deem suitable and you can use it."**_

"Alright. And lastly, a companion. Someone who will stay by my side through all of my journey. It's going to be a lonely journey if I keep reincarnated and knowing everyone that I know and loved is just a past memories. I don't care if it a human or an animal companion, as long as know it's them and they will be with me."

"_**Doable. Will that be all?"**_

"Yes."

"_**Very well then. Also, to help you gain an appropriate progress on your journey, I've set the first three worlds to help you gain enough power to progress further. After that each world you are reincarnated will be at random. Will this be satisfactory with you?" **_he asks.

"Yeah, that ok with me."

"_**If that is all, I bid you farewell. Until we meet again ?" **_he says to me, growing more and more brighter until I can't see him anymore.

"See ya next time." The last thing I saw before the light take over was him smiling at me.

(Time skip)

Urgh… Now I'm back in the darkness. At least, it's warm this time, albeit a bit cramped. Where the fuck am I anyway? Wait, why do the space around me getting smaller and I feel like I'm getting push. Stop pushing me. Whoever is pushing me right now better sto- AAARRRRGGGHHH MY EYES! KILL THE LIGHT! KILL THE LIGHT! MY EYES!

"Congratulation Mrs. Canis, it's a healthy baby boy!"

Wait what?

"Look honey, it's our son. It's our baby boy."

I felt myself getting cleaned and pass to another person. Ah shit, I just got birthed didn't I.

"He's beautiful. Look he has your eyes." Now a more feminine voice talking. I'm guessing this mom right now "What was the name the you want for him?"

"Dusk." A man voice called out. Hey dad. "Welcome Dusk, to our small family."

"Now that we have him, I can brag about him to Taiyang and Raven." Mom called out to dad, I guess. Wait, Taiyang? Raven? Where did heard those name before.

"Guess we can introduce him to Yang when both of them is old enough." Yang? Ah shit.

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M IN FUCKING RWBY. I'M IN FUCKING REMNANT!

**A/N: Hello and welcome to first story. I have the idea for this story for a long time now and I want to write about it so here it is. Sorry for my limited vocabulary cause English is not my main language. Anyway, hope any of you reader enjoy this first chapter. I'll post another chapter in a few day. See ya next time.**


End file.
